


Ever Fallen in Love with Someone...

by Near



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Near/pseuds/Near
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic on here yay~</p><p>Special thanks go to Sally (sallysorrell) for giving me ideas and basically making me write this.</p></blockquote>





	Ever Fallen in Love with Someone...

Staring at his pint, Stitch reflected on the past few months. Sweet had met Poppy. He had been spending all of his free time with her and at work it was the only thing he talked about. And as if it hadn't been enough already, he also met Daisy. For a week or two he'd been having a secret affair with her and Stitch had decided to put an end to all of that. It had been making him too jealous. Stitch hated it, that feeling, and he couldn't get rid of it, even though all he wanted was for Sweet to be happy. Being jealous didn't make sense. After all, _Stitch_ certainly wasn't the one that could make Sweet happy.

He interrupted his train of thought and let out a heavy sigh. He had thought about this too many times already. The cause of sleepless nights and several occasions to get drunk and try to _forget_.

_I'm not wired the way he is and I won't be able to change that._

A sentence he had said to himself again and again _and again_ in hope he would be okay with it someday. And it wasn't like he was okay with it now – of course he wasn't and he knew that he won't ever be – he simply tried not to think about it too much.

He knew that forcing himself to be like Sweet wasn't the way to go. He had tried, god knows, several times, had known from the beginning that it wouldn't work and the only thing he had achieved was that he went from disliking to hating to abhorring anything to do with it – sex. Simply thinking about it made him feel nauseous.

Stitch heard the pub door open and shortly after, Daisy sat next to him. "Hey!" he said to her, trying to smile at least somewhat friendly – as good as he could manage under these circumstances. He decided to make it quick and easy, for his sake. "He's seeing someone else." He felt a weird kind of satisfaction as he saw Daisy's smile fade. This would have to get her away from Sweet. Chances were high she would catch him with Poppy.

"Anyway, I gotta go." He got up. "See ya." He said and without looking back, he left.

~

Daisy _did_ catch Sweet with Poppy. They did, however, _not_ leave him.

Stitch chugged the last bit of his second pint and ordered another one. There he was, once again trying to forget by drinking, hoping it would work this time. He still couldn't believe it. He was trying to ruin a relationship and what does he end up creating instead? A three-way relationship! He had been feeling miserable for the past days and the lack of sleep wasn't helping.

 _I'm not wired the way he is and I won't be able to change that. I'm not the one that can make him happy._ This thought was keeping him up late at night, as it happened many times before. It felt like a nail, boring inch by inch deeper into his heart every second. Yet he couldn't give up on him. There were some things in his life he simply couldn't change but eventually, he accepted them the way they were. Not with this, though, because he still had that glimpse of hope somewhere deep inside, the hope for some kind of miracle to happen.

The door behind him slammed open and snapped him out of this thoughts. "Oy!"

Before he could properly turn around, Pete had already punched him, knocking him off his stool. Stitch covered his head with his arms and hands as Pete was beating and kicking him. As unexpectedly as he had started, he stopped again and before Stitch could sit up, he had stormed out of the pub. Groaning with pain, he slowly got up and went outside to look for Sweet. After spotting him – walking down the street in a quick pace – he ran after him, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs.

"What the hell, Sweet?" he called, almost having caught up.

"Piss off!" the other one shouted and started to walk faster.

"Could you at least" Stitch grabbed his shoulder. "tell me-" Sweet stopped abruptly and turned around, smacking Stitch's hand away.

"You ruined it! It was all because of you!" The aggressive tone in his voice made Stitch back off immediately, hands up in defence. "I… I thought you were happy in that three-way relationship."

"Well, I _was_!" Pete turned his head away, trying to hide the bitter expression on his face. "They ran off together." he admitted quietly.

"Oh…" was all Stitch managed to say. He got what he wanted, after all.

"Why did you even tell Daisy, huh?" Sweet was facing him again. "Don't tell me I didn't see how jealous you were when you saw me with poppy! So you wanted her that badly, didn't ya?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Stitch snapped. "She doesn't even exist."

Sweet opened his mouth to say something in protest but he turned his head away, a look of slight embarrassment in his face.

"So why would I want her?" Stitch added quietly, realising that _being jealous_ of somebody that doesn't exist didn't make much more sense either.

"What was the bloody point then?" Sweet asked after a short silence.

"I love you." Stitch blurted out. He turned around immediately, regretting what he said, but Sweet taking his hand kept him from walking away.

~

Stitch didn't remember how they got to Pete's place, if they had talked on the way there and when the hell they had taken their shirts off and started making out on his bed. What he did know, though, was that he couldn't stand one more second of it. He pushed Sweet away from him and sat up against the headboard.

"I'm- I'm sorry Sweet, but I don't think I can go on from here."

"You alright?" Sweet gave him a concerned look.

Stitch wasn't alright at all. He felt sick to his stomach. "Listen, I…" He sighed. "I can't. I'm… I'm sorry." He had known that this moment would come and he hated himself for committing to all of this in the first place. He could've stayed out of it, could've continued to pretend he didn't feel anything for his best friend, could've waited for the feelings to fade. Now he was sitting there, about to destroy their entire relationship.

"You know if you don't want to now, we don't have to."

"No." He took a deep breath and gathered all the guts it took to break it to him. "Pete, I don't fancy you in the sense of… you know." Right in that moment he felt like getting up and leaving Sweet's flat, never returning. "I can't do this. Not now, not ever, not with anybody." _I won't make you happy._

Sweet looked at him for a moment before he sat up as well. The few seconds of silence between them was worse than any minute of what he had to endure before.

"So…" Sweet began, finally. "So you don't fancy people either?"

Thinking he had misheard what he had said, he turned his head to Sweet who was staring at his hands. "What?"

Sweet finally looked back at him. "I don't fancy you… or anyone."

It took Stitch a moment to process these words. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself a few times to make sure that this miracle wasn't only happening in a dream.

"I guess I was always in for the… fun and only that." Sweet continued and started fumbling with the blanket. "Never thought I'd meet someone who was, well, like me."

_Like me._

Stitch was staring off into the distance, still trying to wrap his head around it. _I am wired the way he is._

"I'm quite happy about that, you know."

He looked at Sweet who was giving him a smile. "Alright?"

Stitch smiled back. "Alright."

_Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here yay~
> 
> Special thanks go to Sally (sallysorrell) for giving me ideas and basically making me write this.


End file.
